Technical Field
The present invention relates to chip underfills and, more particularly, to methods and devices for uniformly dispensing an underfill to an array of laminates on a wafer without voids.
Description of the Related Art
Underfill is used when electrically interconnecting a chip to, for example, a substrate or intermediate laminate. The underfill is often an epoxy or other curable resin that is designed to protect solder interconnects from, for example, fatigue due to cyclic strain during manufacturing and electrical test processing, reliability testing, and operational thermal cycles. The underfill also protects the fragile back-end-of-line (BEOL) chip structure.